


Jungwoo X Yukhei OneShot

by namjoojoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Begging, Boys In Love, Brat, Bratty Jungwoo, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom Yukhei, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Painplay, Sensitive Nipples, Smut, Subspace, dom lucas, sub jungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjoojoo/pseuds/namjoojoo
Summary: a short one shot of jungwoo exploring his pain kink with lucas





	Jungwoo X Yukhei OneShot

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first oneshot so please be nice!

“Y-Yukhei, please.” 

Yukhei stopped sucking on the other’s nipple and looked up at him. 

“What do you need, baby?”

Jungwoo squirmed underneath him, his cheeks flushed from the pet name. “Don’t make me say it.”

Yukhei smirked and tugged on his nipple lightly, to which the other responded with a moan. 

“Well, how am I supposed to know what you need if you don’t tell me, baby?”

Jungwoo shut his eyes before he said, “Can you please fuck me?” 

“Hm? I don’t think I heard you correctly, can you say it louder?” 

“Please.” The other was pouting now. “Please fuck me.” 

Yukhei leaned in to give him a kiss. “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” 

“I could’ve been getting pounded right now if you didn’t make me say it,” Jungwoo said as he rolled his eyes. 

Yukhei slapped the other’s dick and watched as he whined. “Don’t be a brat.” 

“Suck my dick.” 

“I’m pretty sure I already did that today.” 

Jungwoo was going to respond but was stopped by his own low moan when the other started to push into him. 

The other stared down at him as he began to roll their hips into each other, slamming in as deep as he could before slowly pulling out, right before slamming in again. 

“It’s so, so big.” Jungwoo moaned out as the other began to increase his pace. 

Yukhei leaned down onto his forearms, mouth close enough so that Jungwoo could feel his breath on his ear. 

Jungwoo wrapped his legs around the other’s hips and dug his nails into his back, and Yukhei began laying kisses along his jaw. When Yukhei grazed his prostate, he let out a loud moan.

“ _D-daddy_ , right there.”

Yukhei raised an eyebrow before slamming into him again, making the other moan even louder, eyes rolling back into his head. 

“ _Ah, daddy, it feels so good._ ”

He tugged on the other’s ear with his teeth before whispering in his ear, “Baby, what’s my name?” 

Jungwoo didn’t respond, still moaning and completely out of it. 

Yukhei lifted his head up and kissed him, his tongue slipping past the other’s teeth and exploring his mouth. Jungwoo attempted to squeeze his thighs together, blocked by the body in between them and sighed into the kiss. 

When Yukhei pulled back, the other tried his follow his lips, whining when he didn’t find them. 

“Jungwoo.” 

“ _Ah_ , huh? W-what is it?” 

“What’s my name?”

“ _Daddy. Oh, daddy_ , you feel so good, I feel so full, thank you.” 

Jungwoo was definitely out of his mind. It wasn’t that Yukhei didn’t like being called daddy, - he actually thought it was pretty hot, especially with the way Jungwoo was moaning it - but he had never called him daddy before, so he knew Jungwoo was feeling all kinds of good right now. 

“Don’t forget it, baby.” 

Yukhei leaned back down to suck a sensitive spot on the other’s neck, still slamming into the other at a lethal pace. The need to cum was going to overtake him soon at this speed, but he wanted to make sure the other was taken care of first. 

He tugged on the other’s nipple with his teeth and twisted the other one between his thumb and index finger. 

“ _Fuck, stop_ , wait don’t stop, keep going, don’t stop.” 

Yukhei laughed quietly as the other tried his best to keep himself together, but he was slowly coming undone. 

“D-daddy?” 

Yukhei looked up at the other. “What do you need, baby?” 

Jungwoo’s face had turned 3 shades redder. “C-can you do something for me?” 

Yukhei slowed his pace down, trying to keep himself from cumming and to focus on what the other was saying. 

“Yea, whatever you want sweetheart. What is it?”

Jungwoo looked away, before saying, “C-could you,” he gulped. “Could you slap me?” 

Yukhei’s eyebrows raised up, and the other turned even redder. 

“Slap you? Like, in your face?” 

Jungwoo nodded. “If it’s too weird for you, you don’t have to, it just makes me feel good. I can’t explain it, it just makes me feel good. You don’t have to though-” 

Yukhei leaned down and kissed him, cutting off his rambling. “It’s fine, if it’s what you want, then I’ll do it.” 

Jungwoo nodded again. “I want it. Please, daddy.” 

Did Yukhei feel weird about slapping his boyfriend in the face? Slightly. Was he gonna do it anyway? Yes, because he was just that whipped. 

Not knowing how hard the other wanted to be slapped, he just gave it a light tap, enough to hurt a bit, but not sting or leave a mark.

Jungwoo moaned lowly before saying, “Harder. Don’t be scared, I want it.” 

So, under the other’s instruction, Yukhei slapped him a bit harder this time. Jungwoo hissed in pain at first, and tears began to well in his eyes before it turned into a moan. “ _Daddy_ , fuck me harder, slap me _harder_.” 

He started to increase his pace again, going back to slamming into the other, his cock hitting his prostate at just the right angle. Jungwoo moaned again, and the tears were threatening to fall. 

“So good, daddy, feels _so good_. Harder, please, _please_.” 

Just seeing the other look like he was in bliss was bringing him closer and closer to his own high. 

He slapped him harder, stinging Jungwoo’s cheek, and the other’s cries morphed into a moan, the mixture of pain from being slapped and pleasure from getting fucked hurting so good, ultimately bringing him over the edge. 

His abdomen tensed, and he came all over his stomach and chest with a loud strangled moan, throwing his head back into the pillow. 

Yukhei fucked him through his orgasm before reaching his own climax, the look of absolute and pure bliss on Jungwoo’s face making him paint the boy’s walls white. 

Yukhei pulled out of the other and kissed his forehead, before going to the bathroom to get a damp washcloth and cleaned the other boy from sweat and the cum all over his body. 

Jungwoo looked absolutely fucked out, and his eyes were beginning to droop, all his energy depleted. 

“Cold,” Jungwoo said as he pouted, and made grabby hands towards the other. "Want my sweater."

Fucking adorable.

Yukhei smiled and made his way over to the closet to retrieve an oversized baby pink sweater. Jungwoo sat up as he made his way over and put his arms up into the air to make it easy for the other to put it on him. The sweater was long enough to reach right below his ass, and sleeves long enough to make sweater paws, something Jungwoo absolutely loved. Yukhei put on his boxers before tucking himself and the other under the covers and pulled Jungwoo close to his chest. The boy curled into him and began to fall asleep, and Yukhei kissed the top of his head. 

Yukhei himself was about to succumb to sleep before the younger softly spoke up. 

“Daddy?” 

Still in subspace. 

“Yes, baby?”

“Do you think I’m weird for getting turned on by people hitting me?” 

Yukhei was definitely not prepared for Jungwoo to ask this question. He swallowed before saying, “Of course I don’t think you’re weird. Everyone has different things they like, and you just like to be hit. It’s no big deal, really. Don’t stress yourself out about it.”

Jungwoo sat silently for a moment, and Yukhei thought he had thought he had gone to sleep before he lifted his head up and gave the other a quick kiss. 

“I love you, Yukhei.”

Yukhei smiled. “I love you more, Jungwoo.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
